lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbitron Escape (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Orbitron Escape is the fifth level in the WWIII Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Emerging from the Dump Use the loose blocks near the entrance to build a footbridge, jump on it and use the switch to open the exit. Go through the corridor and use the helmet dispenser. When you are in the great hangar, jump down and kill all the Shocks. Move the blue platform on the left so it touches the turnstile in the middle. Use it to extend the platform as high as you can. Use the grapple point to the right to get back to the upper level. Use the lever at the back of the platform in there so that the tangerine marker is to the far right. Now grapple up across the room to reach the switch to the left. Use the switch to make a container appear. Shove it down and along the track. You will be able to access a moped - jump on it and use it to ride along the crimson markers in the middle of the room, turning them all green. You will need to aim carefully to have it done. When you manage to do it, go back to the upper level. If you do not have a helmet, get back to the helmet dispenser and reach the ingress you opened by lighting the markers on the floor. Go to the right and open the entrance, using the pieces to form a panel. Open the next toll booth and kill the soldiers in there, then shove the cube along the track to place it in the mechanism in the next room. Go far. You must use all three switches at once - robots controlling the other character will do that for you. Go through the moving platform and grapple up. Use the switch and build a panel out of the trash that fell out. It will turn on the lift. You will need to get a helmet at the middle level. It is hard as you are being constantly defeated by Shocks. When you manage to get it, go to the top level and use the ingress. Section Two: Escaping the Orbitron This part is difficult - you must act quick. Build a grapple point on the floor and use the hook. Get a helmet and build another grapple point. Speedily get to the next platform and use the entrance here. If you are lucky and fast enough, you will not get hit and will not need to go back for the helmet. Smash the panels on the ingresses to get through. Kill a giant group of Shocks and close the entrance that the are using to get in here. You now have a slight moment before they come again, use it to build a gate out of blue and grey bricks on the floor. Break it when you are done and you will reach the hangar. Use the switch to the right of the door to turn on the air duct. Go across the platform to the other side and build a handle on the right wall, then shove it to free the Bag Boys. R will use the panel at the bottomleft corner of the room and you will get another moped - once again use it to light all the markers on the floor. C will then and use the heating duct you turned on at the start to get to the upper platform, then use the panel. Now back to R. Use him to operate the panel to the right of the battling monks. Move the blue box to the right and use the bits to construct a grapple point. Grapple up and turn the switch there. The Space Shuttle and Took's RV are safe. Kill the rest of the Shocks and board the camper. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:Levels